magnum_opus_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
23jcrosby12
NOTICE: DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE, OR MOVE IT TO A DIFFERENT TITLE. Violators of this notice will be reported. Do NOT edit this page. TheSteveIrwinFan6836 is an relatively popular American artist residing in Sandusky, Ohio, USA, a town home to the nearly 150 year old famous Cedar Point Amusement Park. He, until July 15th, 2019, created humanised ship art and stories, and also wrote the fiction series ''Kung Fu Ships''. He will be rebooting Kung Fu Ships in the near future. On July 22nd, 2019, he changed to a new account from his old one on DeviantArt due to being constantly harassed by toxic users. According to him, his new deviantArt account will not be used for drama, and art pieces he selected will be reuploaded. His new account is named in honor of Steve Irwin. On September 16th, he uploaded his first blog post to his blog-site, called Crosby's world. However, 10 days later, he closed it down due to not enough support or interest in the blog. Two days later, on September 18th, he reached the #1 spot of the Leaderboard in Magnum Opus, for the first time, making it a milestone. His reign lasted for 6 days, and ended on that day when he was once again overtaken by Empress NottyMikaH5. History 2017: YouTube 23jcrosby12 opened his new YouTube channel for random videos to replace his former channel, which was three years old. The channel provided Roblox content, but uploads were rare. That same year, he joined Fanfiction.net. It would be a year before 23jcrosby12 joins DeviantArt. 2018: DeviantArt Debut and Kung Fu Ships 23jcrosby12 joined Deviantart on his original account on June 15th, 2018, debuting with his deviation Raise the Roblox Titanic. Later on, he would make his ship humanisation debut with his OC, Titanium. She was given the name "Annie" after NYSdehkidrs suggested the name in his rendition of her. Tommy later deleted it on July 15th, 2019, due to drama, which 23jcrosby12 pulled out of. He quit Fanfiction.net on July 17th, 2018, citing lack of ideas as the reason for his departure from the site. He had ideas to return to that site, but dropped them. He then collaborated with NYSdehkidrs, beginning with his deviation Brittney, where Tommy contributed the background to the art piece. That was the first, and so far, the only collaboration he did with Tommy. He would make his then-DeviantID, on August 16th, 2018. It featured his genderbent self, Tracy Crosby, who later became the main antagonist of his series Kung Fu Ships. 23jcrosby12's story-writing focus began with his first fiction story, My Nurse ''in DeviantArt on August 25, featuring a self-insert where he shipped himself with Brittney, followed by his first fiction series, ''Kung Fu Ships. The first series concluded with 3 chapters on September 5, which was later followed up by three more sequels, The Last Avatar, The Oceanic Warrior ''and ''End of an Era. ''He later returned to ''Kung Fu Ships to add three more sequels to the series. He then released a new story featuring a ship between Nikki and Lucy. 2019: Previous Discontinuation of Humanised Ship Involvement, ETC. On the first day of the year 2019, 23jcrosby12 released his art summary of art made in 2018. Then, in late February, he shut down his two year old wiki, and released a tribute to Steve Irwin. On the 23rd of March, he decided to cut down the number of chapters of his Ocean Star Line story to 10, as he was losing interest in making humanised ship related stuff, favouring involvement with other fandoms he likes, but it is not known when at the moment. He then disabled his old Fandom and Discord accounts, both sharing the name 23jcrosby12, and created a fresh account in both Fandom and Discord. He uploaded to DeviantART a tribute to Dale Earnhardt Sr, one of the NASCAR drivers he considers the greatest of all time, on April 8 Later, he uploaded an edited stock image, which he gave credit to, featuring a sleeping Air Nomad Warrior, confirming his decision to get into the Last Airbender fandom. He changed his deviantID to a newer version of his Meet the Artist meme on April 23. Later, on June 15th, 2019, he uploaded a picture commemorating the one year anniversary of joining DeviantART. He wants to do more collabs with NYSdehkidrs, but another one has yet to happen. On July 11th, 2019, he changed his Youtube channel name, to the one he currently uses on Fandom, but he did not have plans to rebrand his DeviantART account to that name, but later on changed to another DeviantART account with a new name. Temporary Retirement of Humanised ships, and transition into new DeviantArt account. Later, on July 15th, he announced he would retire his humanised ships from all stories, and from art, declaring that he should let them rest. He later changed accounts on July 22nd, 2019, and reuploaded his Kung Fu Ships stories there, with most of his art being brought on there, as well. He also began to make colorized pictures of photos from the 1800s, 1900s, and etc. Later, on August 6th, 2019, he officially began work on the emperor, a story which takes place in the Avatar time period, around The Legend of Korra, just two years after Kuvira's defeat. The first chapter was released September 12th. On August 23rd, he uploaded a picture of him kissing the human-embodiment of Britannic, slowly returning into making humanised ship art. 2020: Big Plans for this year Under Construction. Works OCs Humanised Ships 2019-Present The original humanised characters were retired on July 15th, 2019. Other OCs/art that don't have anything to do with the now retired humanised ships, but are mostly humanisations of other stuff, and OCs of shows, movies, etc. Personas Stories Only stories that he posted after joining DeviantArt are listed down here. Any previous stories are not listed. 2018 Stories 2019 Stories 2020 Stories Discography Trivia * He is one of two Magnum Opus Hub Users who live in Ohio. The other one is SharkmanEd. * Most of his real life friends call him "The Intimidator", due to his tendencies to start arguments with other classmates, his temper, and the names he uses on certain classmates he hates. ** The Intimidator is also the nickname of the late Dale Earnhardt Senior, a NASCAR race car driver he likes. * Over the years, he has founded wikis, but eventually closed them due to no help by anyone else. * He archived most of the human-ship art NYSdehkidrs deleted in Google Drive. He did this, because he didn't want to lose them, and wanted to still be able to look at them. ** How he did so, is he went onto google images, searched up his username, and saved each image and uploaded them into google drive. * He is often known at times to not fix his grammar, when editing his pages. * He deleted most of his art, on July 11th, 2019, and he doesn't regret deleting it at all, because he went too far with a certain category of art, leading to a event that shall not be described. * 23jcrosby12 is labeled by some to be a NYSdehkidR5 fan art creator. https://themindofbrandt.blogspot.com/2019/04/section-2-other-human-ship-artists-in.html * His fictional self is named James Crosby, a nod to his name. References Category:23jcrosby12 Category:Creators Category:Writers Category:DeviantArt Deviants